


Assured

by Missy



Category: State Farm Insurance "She Shed" Commercial
Genre: Assassins, Crack, Destruction, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A week later, his car blows up.
Relationships: Victor/Cheryl (State Farm)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Assured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



She knows exactly who burned the shed down. She’s no dummy, and he’s been rather secretive about all of that gasoline he’d bought the other day.

The shed goes back up twice the size of the last one. His car “mysteriously” blows up the next day. 

Then there’s the incident with the crossbow and her favorite collectible dolls. And the time she “accidentally” ruins the SuperBowl by blowing the power to his Man Cave during game time.

No one has died yet, but it’s doing great things for their sex life.

But next time, Cheryl tells herself, she won’t miss.


End file.
